101 Bat Family Moments
by RobinsReckoning
Summary: A collection of short one shots involving the Bat family. Mainly just cute fluff and nonsense. Taking requests for later chapters. T for Jason's mouth, violence and slight gore in possible later chapters.
1. Song Bird

**A collection of short drabbles about the bat family.**

**dont own**

**T for Jason's mouth**

**will try to update at least once a week. feel free to send requests for later chapters, aiming for 101**

* * *

It was just one of the many habits Damian had taken up from Dick.

Dick Grayson was always a very happy child, and it stayed with him as he grew. He was constantly jumping a round and singing nonsense songs. Damian's acrobatic skills were not at the level of the last Flying Grayson, but he could sing. And sing he did.

Much to the rest of the Bat family's dismay, he very rarely sang modern songs. Most of what he sung was in another language, and seemed very old. But he had a wonderful voice. He was currently singing one of his favourites (or so it seemed, he sung it all the time) while Tim was eating breakfast across from Bruce.

"He likes to show off, doesn't he?" Tim said after swallowing his most recent mouthful of scrambled egg. Bruce looked up from his paper and placed his 'World's Greatest Detective' coffee mug (Dick had bought it for Bruce last Christmas as a joke, yet the Dark Knight used it every morning) and looked at Tim.

"I actually think he has no idea we can hear him. He never sings in front of anyone." Tim raised an eyebrow at this. Damian sung very, very loud, but that could just be because the empty house echoed like crazy. A grin spread across his face. He was going to have fun with this.

* * *

Damian flipped Tim easily, and he landed in a terrible fish-tail break fall that caused his right forearm to give that 'there is going to be a massive bruise there tomorrow' feeling.

"Tt. Drake, I thought it was impossible, but I believe you have gotten worse." As soon as Damian turned his back on him, he got up and started humming the tune to his most recently sung song. The young assassin froze, turning slowly on his heel.

"Where did you hear that?" He demanded. Tim smirked.

"Oh, just around. I think I heard it on the radio or something. It's been stuck it my head," he lied easily. Damian visibly relaxed, thinking his secret was safe.

* * *

Jason had come over for the weekend, saying he was working on a case. Dick knew it was just because he actually missed his brothers and liked spending time with them. Most of them anyway. Jason was the only one who did yet know of Damian's tendency to sing. He quickly found out.

Jason's room was next to Tim's, and next to that was Damian's. At first, Jason thought the high pitched notes were coming from Tim's room. He hit his boot hard against the wall dividing the two brother's rooms.

"Shut it replacement!" He yelled. The sound stopped imminently. A few seconds later, there was a knock at his door.

"Fuck off replacement." A few clicks later and the third boy wonder was standing in his room, quietly putting away his lock picking tools.

"I said, fu-"

"Shh," Tim shushed him, closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" He said, more quietly than before.

"Listen." Tim stood there, face to face with Jason, silent. A few minutes of this and the song started up again.

"Is that…?"

"Damian sings. All the time. He doesn't realise we know. So we're messing with him. Even Alfred's in on it." Jason smiled.

"Well in that case..."

* * *

It was eight am. Damian was singing, loud and clear though the halls. _'How does he think we can't hear him?'_ Jason thought. Eight am might not seem very bad to a normal person, but everyone but Damian and Alfred had been from dusk 'til dawn (literally, the sun was rising when the last of the crooks were off to the loony bin or the hospital) and none of them had gotten into bed until six. And now Damian was fucking singing. He didn't care about Dick and Tim's stupid prank anymore. He needed his god damn sleep. He swung his legs of the bed, opening the door to see Damian only feet away.

"Shut the fuck up demon everyone else in this house can ignore your singing for weeks but I need my fucking sleep. And yes we can all fucking hear you but no one has told you because they can put up with it but I can't! So shut. Up."

And the door was slammed shut, and Jason flopped back onto his bed with a satisfied smirk on his lips. _'Damian's face… I wish I had a camera…' _he thought.

* * *

**review maybe? You can leave requests, I'd love to hear your ideas?**


	2. Get Along Glue

Kagome04 said I should have Jason and Tim fighting and screaming at each other and Dick has to break them up and make them get a long and be a family. Then I saw the mentioned picture on Facebook. So this happened.

dont own

enjoy

* * *

The idea had come to him when he was scrolling through random pictures on Facebook. Someone had out both of their children in an oversized T-shirt that said 'this is our get along shirt.' Dick did not have children yet, thank God, but he did have two very dysfunctional brothers. Obviously, an old shirt would not hold these two together for more than three seconds, even if he managed to get them both in there. So he came up with another plan.  
If it had been anyone but Dick, the boy would have woken up long before the glue had dried. As it happens, it had barely dried when Jason Todd and Tim Drake woke up to find their hands glued together.  
"Let go replacement!" Jason growled. Dick place his hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing.  
"They're stuck together, I'm not holding on! Dick!" Tim yelled. Dick smirked, stepping into view.  
"Yes?" He asked innocently.  
"What the fuck did you do Goldie?" Jason yelled, standing and pulling Tim to his feet in the process.  
"You guys fight too much, you need to learn to get along. So I stuck your hands together! And it's industrial strength super glue, so it'll only come off with the solvent that I have."  
"Gimme the fucking solvent Dick!"  
"I will, once you two go a whole day without fighting."  
"Dick, do you know how impractical this is? Neither of us can change shirts now, and I don't think either of us wants to change pants. We can't go on patrol because we can't change, we can't train because we need to be separate to do so, and we can't leave the house because our hands are stuck together. We literally can not do anything but attempt to put up with each other until someone gets knocked out," Tim's logic did nothing to Dick's plan.  
"Perfect bonding time! You guys have fun!" Dick laughed, walking out the room. The two boys stood there awkwardly for a moment, before Tim spoke up again.  
"Um, Jason?"  
"What do you want, replacement?"  
"I gotta pee."

"What now replacement?"  
"We could watch a movie. There really isn't a lot more we can do," Tim suggested. Jason lifted and dropped his shoulders in a gesture of indifference, so Tim dragged him over to the DVD player to pick a movie. The only ones they could agree on were some old fighting movies. They actually bonded over it. Because both were trained heroes, watching movies like this had become something of a joke. The moves were terrible, unrealistic and would be incredibly ineffective in real life. The boys had lots of fun pointing them out.  
"Seriously, why would you use a hook punch there? You gave him time to see it! I simple straight punch would have left him on the ground within the first five seconds!" Jason yelled gesturing to the T.V. with his other hand.  
"Seriously? He can break off that pipe with ease but as soon as he uses it as a Bo staff, it's practically indestructible. What the heck?!" Tim said in frustration, his weapon of choice being created so easily and used so effectively by someone with no experience.  
"No one can shoot a gun that well the first time they pick it up!"  
"There is no way some random kid can hack into the White House with their phone."  
"You probably could," Jason snickered.  
"Well I'm not some random, am I?" He replied.  
"No, you're my replacement."  
"Can you stop calling me that? You do realise that I was replaced as well. The difference was it was impossible for you to continue the job, where as I was just replaced by a ten year old." Jason laughed at this, then placed his free hand on the younger boy's shoulder.  
"You know what? I could of had worse replacements." Tim grinned.  
"Thanks Jason."

The first thing Bruce noticed was the two boys laying across each other without appearing to be attempting to kill one another. It wasn't until the shock of that wore off that he noticed they were holding hands. He was not shocked that Dick had come to stand beside him.  
"Dick..." He started.  
"They needed to learn to get along. I glued their hands together. I was coming to unstick them now, so don't go off at me. Like hell you haven't enjoyed the peace and quite." Dick walked over, pulling a camera to his face.  
"Then why do you have a camera?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Dick grinned hugely, clicking the camera and walking over towards. He poured the substance over their hands, which fell apart easily. Neither boy stirred, surprisingly considering they were both trained by himself. Then again, no one could feel in danger around Dick.  
"Blackmail," the first Boy Wonder said.

* * *

So yeah. Please review, makes my world go round. Love suggestions, I got 101 of these to make.

**reviews!**

**Kagome04: thank you! Don't worry, there will be heaps of fluff between Bruce and the boys later on, including Dick. Maybe even some de-aged stuff. And i hope you liked this, not exactly what you asked for, but close. Ish.**

**Firework's Feelings: haha, yes poor Damian. Sometimes my little brothers does this, then yells at me because I'll join in with him. That has nothing to do with your review. Anyway, thanks!**

**Demiwizard 4: thanks! **

**RedHoodLover: love the name by the way, and I've got something planned like this for another story, just with Dick and not Damian. But I can so see Damian doing this. I might use this later. Thanks for the review!**

**art chic 99: thanks, and I hope you did :)**

**UnknownCallerGhostface: thanks, and here you go!**


	3. Contest

**For tumblr**

**disclaimer: i will own this when Jason Todd comes to my dimension and we sit down and watch batman under the red hood together and not have feels.**

**so never.**

* * *

"I dare you," Jason said, looking over Dick's shoulder at the flyer. In bright blue letters were the words '_Nightwing Costume Contest!_'. It wasn't the first time Gotham had done a hero themed costume contest for Halloween. Last year it was Robin, and the year before that, Batman. Both years they had all been busy, but this year Dick and Jason were able to go. And if Dick was going to make Jason go, he was at least going to have a bit of fun with it.

"Bruce'll kill me..." He smirked.

"Come on, you gotta. I wanna see you lose," Jason's face spread into a cocky grin as he thought of how funny it would be if the actual Nightwing lost in a Nightwing costume contest. Dick raised an eyebrow.

"Fine then, I'll do it. What happens when I win?" Jason thought for a moment. There was a very real chance that Dick could win it, unless...

"I'll wear my old uniform for a whole day," he said, mentally cringing at the thought of the scaly green underwear.

"And if I lose?"

"You have to wear you're old uniform for the whole day."

"Deal."

* * *

"No." Jason looked at the teen, who was still refusing to help. Tim continued to stare at the screen, typing away madly.

"Come on, you're the only one who could out think him and come up with some way to beat him." Jason was basically begging, and he hated begging, especially for Tim. But there was no way he was putting on his old uniform.

"Well than you should have thought of that before you agreed."

"Tim I swear-"

"Jason, I'm busy. There's a reason I didn't agree to go with Dick before. Now leave me alone, I've got a massive report to write up and I'm not even half way through." Jason had no idea if it was a school report or a mission report, but either way it wasn't something he could help with. He figured leaving him alone was the quickest way to get it done.

* * *

Jason was still fuming that Tim refused to come as Nightwing, now making the chance that Dick would win extremely high. The two went to the sign up place and got a few looks and "nice costume" towards Dick. There was still about an hour until the contest, so the boy decided to make the most of it.

The first ride they went on was a small but still fast roller coster that had a loop the loop and a couple of corkscrews. Dick sat on the worn, red seats, letting himself be strapped in. He looked towards his brother and grinned. Both brothers were used to far scarier things, so no screams would be let out, instead only laughter could be heard from the boys. Jason, being the little rebel that he was, stuck his hands up into the air even though the sign said not to. Dick laughed at his stupid attempt to be badass, but joined him in the small act of rebellion. When they got off they were given hard looks from the staff, but it was pitiful next to the Batglare.

They spent the rest of their time going on all of the other rides and playing some of the games. As hard as Jason's exterior was, Dick could see the pure joy in his eyes when he won one of the games. His face quickly feel when he realised his prize was a Batman plush doll.

It was finally time for the contest, and all the 'Nightwings' stood up in a line. Jason couldn't hold back his laughter as Dick stood there, glaring at him through the mask. Some of the costumes were done right stupid; young children no more than eight in flimsy cotton costumes and masks held on with an elastic band. A few of the adult's and older teen's costumes didn't look half bad, but there was no way anyone with a trained eye would fight in them. One kids went all out, his costume matching Dick's down to the thread count, and special effects make-up to give himself a few light scars on his face and a few hand-shaped bruises on his neck. His hair was ebony like Dick's and he swore he knew him from somewhere...

Third place was given to one of the adults, who actually did a pretty good job.  
Second went to Dick.  
First went to the kid who went all out.

Both Dick and the kid walked towards him, the boy trailing behind Dick slightly as if not to be noticed. Then it clicked.

"Good on you Timmy, I knew you'd come around!" Jason said, slapping his younger brother on the back. Dick spun around.

"Tim, I can't believe you would do such a thing!" Dick exclaimed.

"You'll forgive me by tomorrow, where as he'd hold a grudge for the rest of the year," Tim replied, jerking a thumb towards Jason.

"How did you win?! I mean, I am Nightwing!" He hushed his tone a bit as he said the last part.

"Exactly, you are Nightwing, so you have no idea what your own fans are like. Most of the pictures of Nightwing are him fighting, all bloody and bruised, dirty suit and all. You show up in a squeaky clean uniform and not a flaw on your skin and people don't thing that's realistic."

"Knew you'd find a way to out smart him!" Jason sneered as they all got into the car.

"I always do. You owe me big time by the way, I'm going to have to pull an all nighter to finish that stupid report, and I haven't slept in three days." Tim yawned, sat in the backseat curled up, and the two older boys were unsure if he'd even make it home.

"A deals a deal. Tomorrow you're wearing that costume for the whole day." Jason sneered.

"Dude, I don't even know if it'll fit."

"We'll just get Alfred to alter it."

"I hate you so much right now."

* * *

There had always been a very strict 'no costumes upstairs' rule. This, coupled with the fact that Dick hadn't been Robin in years, lead Bruce to believe he was still asleep when he came down to breakfast. Damian was sitting and eating, trying his best to ignore everyone else. Tim looked like he was going to fall asleep, but couldn't keep the smile off his face. Jason looked like he was about to die of silent laughter. And Dick was blushing bright red and he sat there, eating his breakfast, in his old Robin uniform. Bruce looked at him blinked, and raised his hand as Dick went to explain.

"I don't even want to know," he stated, sitting down and eating his breakfast.

The first three Robins nodded.

_You don't want to know._

* * *

**I'll add all the review things later, it like 7am and I haven't slept yet... Please review, I love you guys**


	4. The Birds, the Bees, and the Robins

Don't deny it you wanted this. And if you don't then don't read it.

Inspired by the fact my younger brother finally had the talk and now he asks me all sorts of questions.

i don't own this. No really, I don't. Don't believe me? Okay, but I'm telling you I don't own this.

warning: mention of sex, sex ed (but no details, it's a cross between I don't want to and why would anyone want to read it)

* * *

It was that time again. You would think, after having this same conversation with three other boys, that he would be used to it. But Bruce was still dreading having to give Damian the talk. Even having done it many times before, each one was so different that he had no idea what to expect. He still remembered each one.

* * *

**_Dick had known the purpose and end result of it, because he had grown up in a circus with lots of animals. He didn't, however, know any of the details._**

"Dad, can Roy stay here tonight?" Dick asked, looking up at his adoptive father. Bruce looked down, frowning.

"Why?" He asked, already not wanting to know the answer.

"Roy said he didn't want to be in the house while Oliver and Dinah are having sex," he stated bluntly.

"I suppose so."

"Also, what's sex?" Bruce mental groaned. He really didn't want to have the talk with him, but he knew it was going to have to be done sooner or later.

"Dick, sit down, we're going to have a bit of a talk, okay?"

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, but I need to tell you something, and you'll probably have lots of questions, so it might take a while."

"Okay." The young boy sat down, pulling a blanket around him as he did so. Bruce sighed.

"Well Dick, when a man and a woman love each other very much..."

"So, that's what the animals were doing. Mummy said they were making babies, but that's all she told me. Why didn't she tell me all of this?" The curious young boy asked.

"Because you were too little then. But now you're old enough to know."

"Okay. Wait, does that mean Roy is going to have a little brother or sister?!"

"No. At least I don't think so."

"Then why would they be having sex?"

And the lecture continued.

**_Jason had known what it was and a lot of details that he probably shouldn't know, but had no idea of the true purpose._**

Bruce knew it was time to give the talk to his second son. It was probably something that should have been done sooner, living in Gotham didn't allow the innocent mind to stay that way for long. Even though Jason had basically been living off the street for a lot of his life, Bruce wasn't sure Jason could just brush off the rape Batman and Robin had stumbled across (and stopped) on their patrol. Both of the heroes were changed and sitting on the couch in one of the many entertainment rooms, the T.V. playing something that easily held Jason's attention.

"Jason?" Bruce said softly. The boy turned to him slowly, dragging his eyes from his show.

"Yeah?"

"I think we need to have a talk."

"If this is about getting hit in the back I know I have to train more and pay more attention blah blah blah," he replied, waving his hand. Bruce's expression softened.

"No. The talk. Jason, what do you know about what happened tonight with the lady?"

"I know what rape is. I know what sex is. And I know there are some pretty horrible people out there. What's your point?"

"Jason, how much do you know about sex?" Jason groaned switching off the T.V.

Bruce sat there, shocked when Jason had finished. There were some things he had mentioned that no one under the age of eighteen should even know. But not once had. Jason even mentioned babies. Which begged the question; did Jason even know the purpose of it. So that was what Bruce and Jason talked about for the next hour.

**_Tim only knew what he had been told from his peers and in health class at school, but had never had someone sit down with him and answer his questions._**

Tim had told Bruce that his parents weren't around much. He had told Bruce that the maid didn't like him, and therefor talked to him as little as possible. And being the World's Greatest Detective, he shouldn't be shocked that a boy who had told him that hardly anyone was around for his childhood didn't know much about the birds and the bees. One day, Tim came home confused and went straight to Bruce.

"What wrong?" Bruce asked, watching his youngest ward drop his bag angrily and flop onto a chair.

"Stephanie is pissed at me and I have no idea why. She was like this yesterday and Monday as well."

"Is it her time of the month?" He asked, not looking up from his papers.

Tim frowned. "Her what?"

"Time of the month. Is she on her period?"

"What's a period?" Bruce looked up to see a very confused Tim.

"Ah, Tim, did anyone, by any chance, ever give you the talk?"

"Well, no, but we have sex ed at school. I know the basics. I don't see how this has anything to do with Stephanie being pissed at me..."

"Okay Tim, we're going to have a talk."

The next day Tim came back from school with a bright red hand mark across his face. Bruce was about to get up when Dick rushed over to his baby bird, hugging him tightly.

"What happened? Who did this to you? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Questions bombarded an already confused Tim, who was currently struggling to breathe.

"Dick. Let. Go. Can't. Breathe!" Dick let go at his younger brother's request, but still held onto his shoulders tightly.

"Who did this to you?"

"Just, don't worry about it, it was nothing."

"Timmy, it's not nothing, you're hurt. Tell me what's wrong or I'll go get Alfred, and you know how he likes to make a fuss over things." Tim nodded, not wanted to deal with one person, let alone someone and Alfred.

"Well Stephanie's been acting weird lately, and I talked to Bruce and we came to the conclusion that it was probably that time of the month..."

"Yeah?"

"So I did some research and came to the conclusion that the best thing to do was give her chocolate."

"And?"

"She slapped me and said, 'do you want me to get fat?' and hasn't talked to me since..."

Dick couldn't help it. He laughed, and then laughed even harder when Tim pouted.

"Dick, it's not funny. I'm so confused."

"Timbo, this isn't something you can just research and get the answer to. Each girl is different-"

"You would know."

Dick chuckled. "-but you'll probably find after a few days she'll be fine and you guys will be friends again. Just be thankful she isn't a meta human."

Tim's eyes widened at the thought, and even the Dark Knight himself let out a chuckle.

* * *

Bruce sat there now, in the present, and after remembering all the times he had done this before, decided it really couldn't be worse. His fist hammered the door to his youngest son's door exactly three times. When Damian opened it, he almost smiled.

"Yes father?"

"May I come in?"

"Why?"

"I want to talk."

"We're talking now."

"Damian, you know what I mean."

"What Drake told you I assure you it's not true-"

"Not about that," he quickly cut in, even though he hadn't the slightest idea what he was talking about. Oh well, he would find out later. Damian frowned, but let him in anyway. Bruce sat on the bed and patted the empty space next to him.

"Sit down Damian. We're going to have a talk." Damian's eyes widened.

"Not the talk?! No no no no no!" He yelped, covering his ears. Bruce was shocked and it took him a few seconds before he could move to uncover his son's ears.

"You've had the talk before?" Bruce couldn't kept the relief out of his voice.

"Too many times! First Todd said something stupid and Grayson decided he needed to explain it, so he gave me 'the talk'. Then Todd decided to give me his own version of it. Drake told me something silly about being careful around girls when it's their 'time of he he month' and Grayson said something about chocolate so they both explained the workings of the female body. Not to mention I've heard this all before from mother. So no father, I do not need you to give me 'the talk'." Bruce breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God for that," he muttered, standing up and leaving the room. He turned around at the last second. "Damian, what did you think Tim told me?"

* * *

Thank you guys for being wonderful and patient! I love you guys!

reviews, because I didn't do them last time sorry

**9: (ch.2) thanks! (Ch.3) I would too, I'd also randomly go to place. (Like on here train or to the shops) in full costume haha.**

**AJCrane: (ch.2) thanks, and I think it would have been more along the lines of *rip to tiny pieces and burn* rather than squirmed. (Ch.3) if I could draw, I would, but I can't, so I will just sit here and hope dearly that someone love me enough to do it for me.**

**Suki Miko: (ch.2) thank you for all those wonderful ideas! I'm think of doing a halloween one on Halloween, but I really like the idea of a horror movie. I might work on that soon. already got an idea for a little twist in it hehe. (Ch.3) haha great minds think alike! I was actually planning on something like that for the 101th (cross dimension and meeting fans from this dimension) but I'm not too sure yet. Thank you!**

**Qoheleth: thank you for pointing that out, it really helps when I've got other people looking out for things like that!**

** TheMoonPrincess110: hehe, that might just turn up at a later date. Thanks and I hope you like it.**

**skullcandy216: yes, I need to see it. but just imagine Dick and Jason in that costume! Thanks.**

**Demiwizard 4:thanks!**

**RedHoodLover: (ch.2) thank you! (Ch.3) I'm glad I made you laugh! And thank you for the awesomeness of reviewing!**

**Amelia Delling: thank you for giving me constructive feedback, it helps me make my writing better! **

**Guest: haha, knowing Damian, he would probably find some way to use it against Jason, or simply find a habit Jason has that is worse that him singing.**

**Firework's Feelings: I'm glad you found it so amusing, I hope you liked this one just as much.**

**vampireharry the 2: thanks, and here's your more, I hope you did enjoy it!**

I seriously love all you guys so much it means so much when you review.


	5. Halloween's No Fun(if You're Not Scared)

"Should I even ask?" Tim asked, not even looking up from his laptop as Dick walked into the kitchen with his arms full of pumpkins. Yes, it was that time of the year again, and, like most holidays, Dick was going all out. Though Halloween seemed to be by far one of his favourite, right after Christmas. Dick simply stuck his tongue out, which he knew his younger brother would see, or at the very least, sense. A few moments later and Damian came stumbling in with even more pumpkins, stacked up that you couldn't see his face. Dick laughed at this, before helping the youngest of the bat family. Tim finished the paragraph he was on, saved the document, and close the laptop before walking over to the others. He had lots of work to do, he knew this, but Dick was letting off this happy aurora that he just couldn't help but catch.

"What are we carving this year?" Tim asked, spinning one of the pumpkins around. There were at least twenty, all extremely large, prefect for carving.

"Just faces this year, I can't spend too much time of this, I've got tons to organise!" Dick replied with glee, while Time mentally face palmed.

"Dick, you're not doing a haunted house again are you?"

"What's wrong with that Timbo, I did a great job last year!"

"That was supposed to be a haunted house?!" Damian laughed, remembering the ridiculous decorations and fake 'ghost' noises that Dick had used the previous year to try and scare them.

After seeing the hurt look on his oldest brother's face, Tim quickly said, "it wasn't that bad. It's just we're all really hard to scare. I'm sure you'll do better this year." He smiled hoping it would cheer him up. Dick, of course, couldn't stay in a bad mood for long, and soon Tim found himself wrapped up in a tight hug.

"I will! Now come on you two, let's make some scary jack-o-lanterns!"

* * *

After an hour of carving, they soon realised who could actually carve pumpkins. Damian and Jason, who had joined them about twenty minutes in, had the most experience with knives, and were able to create much more elaborate designs than Dick and Tim. While Tim stuck to the standard faces, Dick felt the need to carve their symbols into one of the pumpkins. Jason and Damian seemed to be having their own mini contest to see who could make the most disturbing pumpkin. Damian's featured pumpkin guts coming out of his jack-o-lantern's mouth, while Jason's was distinctively zombie like. It was lunch time when they had finished, and Alfred came to assess their work. He said that he 'loved them all' but everyone knew he liked Tim's the best because they were neat and somewhat normal. They carried them out to the front lawn and out the unlit candles inside (they would light them once it got dark).

"I don't see why they feel the need to do this every year," Bruce muttered to Alfred, both of which were watching the boys out the pumpkins on the lawn.

"Halloween, for them, is a light hearted and funny way to deal with the horrors of the night, to feel the sort of childish fear they've long since abandoned. In a way, it's a chance for the young master to be boys again," Alfred replied, his wise words of wisdom coming as easily as if he had written them up before hand.

"Todd you imbecile! Look what you have done, now my jack-o-lantern is ruined because of your inability to do simple tasks!" Damian's loud voice easily carried up to the manor. Bruce groaned. There was only so long the group could get along...

"If you hadn't covered it in pumpkin guts maybe it's be easier to hold on to!" Jason fired back.

"I had no trouble with it! I should have known you couldn't handle such a basic task!"

"You wanted it on the roof! Why don't you do it? Oh wait, you're too short!"

"I am not short!"

"Even Tim's taller than you, and he's a short arse…"

"Hey!" Tim's voice was softer but an exclamation that still carried across the grounds. Dick leant toward Tim and muttered something, and judging by the way Tim hit him over the shoulder afterwards, it was something along the lines of, "but it's true". Bruce started to make his way down to his boys, to make sure nothing got out of hand.

Suddenly a yell of "Grayson put me down!" made Bruce look up quickly to see Damian on top of Dick's shoulders, and not looking too happy about it. Halloween had so many bad memories for Bruce, but seeing his kids like this... Maybe the holiday wasn't so bad after all. And the Dark Knight smiled.

* * *

"Are you ready for the scariest night of your lives?!" Dick said in his not-so-scary voice.

"Let's get this over with," Jason muttered, his voice either too quite for Dick to hear or the comment too stupid for him to acknowledge. As the small group was lead throughout the house that wasn't all that scary, Damian started to feel almost sorry for his big brother. He really was trying hard to make it scary, but fake cobwebs and plastic ghosts didn't cut it for this family. After several uneventful rooms Damian managed to sneak off, to find something that might just make this night a little bit scary...

* * *

As a bat Tim was trained to always be on the look out, and, although he wasn't scared of Dick's attempt at a haunted house, something keep urging him to look over his shoulder every so often. Damian disappeared and reappeared so fast he wasn't such if he had actually left. Smoke started to curl around his feet, but he knew it was just another thing designed to scare him, and he ignored it. But as the night went on he became more and more on edge, and it wasn't just him. Jason's hand kept twitching towards the spot he usually kept his gun (he didn't have it on him now of course, Alfred nor Bruce would ever aloud that), Dick jumped a few times at things he knew were there, even Damian looked a bit on the cautious side. When Bruce joined them under Alfred's suggestion (well, it wasn't really a suggestion...), his emotions were all but unreadable, but Tim notice the way he stood in front of them when he could. A glowing ghost popped out and Tim jumped back slightly, along with Dick, who was now behind Bruce. Minute later another fake creature of horror appeared out of no where, frightening the three oldest and causing Bruce to rip it down, shocked at the behaviour of them.

"I think that's enough for tonight, maybe you should go to bed early," their father said. Now he knew something was wrong because Dick, Jason and Tim would never go to bed this early without so much as a groan. But the three hurried to the safety of their rooms, Damian hurrying along as well. Bruce caught his youngest by the arm. He was hiding something, and he was going to find out what.

"Damian," he said sternly.

"Yes father?" The was guilt in the young boy's voice.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Damian, don't lie to me. If you don't tell me I will find out." They held each other glares, and finally Damian broke.

"I'm sorry, I just saw how hard Dick was trying but no one was scared so I went to the cave and got one of the milder fear gases!"

"Damian!" The boy seemed unaffected by the outburst as he folded his arms, but Bruce caught the slight twitch of his lower lip. Bruce knelt down to Damian's level, taking his tiny chin in his hand and turning his head to face him.

"Damian," he repeated, his voice softer now, "I understand why you did this, but you know you can't be playing around with that sort of thing. Someone could of gotten hurt." In all honestly, Damian probably would have found it funny. But right now the boy had the sense to look down at his feet and mutter a soft apology.

"You're grounded and suspended from your roll as Robin for two weeks, and will explain to your brothers what you have done while giving them the antidote."

* * *

Batman was just about to leave when his oldest son walked into the cave. "Not now Dick, Scarecrow escaped and who knows what he'll do tonight. I've already punished Damian-"

"That's what I wanted to talk about. I don't thing you should. I mean, he was just trying to make it scary. He was right, it did kinda suck." Dick let out a half hearted laugh at his own failure. Bruce came up and put a hand on his eldest's shoulder.

"Dick, seeing you, and the other boys, having that much fun over something like Halloween means the world to me. For years, the last day of October was a night I dreaded. Now, you boys have shown me it could be fun again. Even you you think it sucks, if Jason and Tim and Damian think it's stupid, I love it. So thank you." Bruce turned to leave, getting into the Bat-mobile.

"What about Damian's punishment?" Dick called out.

"He still stole and used fear gas for inappropriate reasons and on his brothers..." Dick's face fell, and started to walk off.

"But you can still take him trick or treating."

"Yes!" Dick jumped for joy and ran back out, shouting a thank you quickly to Bruce.

As Batman drove off, he decided he would let Damian off the hook after tomorrow. Having to go out dressed in what ever Dick decided would be his costume would be punishment enough.

* * *

**sorry sorry sorry sorry I now I haven't updated much and that even this is late but I've had heaps of school work it's so stupid. I've got another chapter half written so that should be up soonish... If ever you get tired of wait feel free to PM me and tell me to move my butt.**

**i will do reviews in the next chapter or possibly in an update in this one**

**for those of you wondering, yes I will be doing something with the girls soon, I just know the boys so much better so I'm more comfortable with writing them. Next chapter is already a boy one but one after that I'll see what I can do about some girl power!**


End file.
